


Peek-a-boo-ouch

by MercuryM



Series: Halloween Week 2014 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is being overprotective, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, and Octavia has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryM/pseuds/MercuryM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between making Octavia angry, wondering when the heck she stopped being his little sweet sister, stalking her friend's house and indirectly inflicting on said friend a head injury, Bellamy was genuinely surprised when he didn't spend the night in the hospital. On the other hand, getting a girlfriend out of the whole order was unexpected but quite welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-a-boo-ouch

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this was supposed to be up on like October 31st or even November 1st, but well I've been actually quite sick these few days and I'm still not feeling good, so there has been a delay in posting the last two fics of the Halloween specials. Sorry for that but uh, real life can suck sometimes. 
> 
> Here we have the gang+accidental Halloween scare+bellarke, in that exact order, lol.
> 
> **I absolutely refuse to have my story hosted on wattpad, goodreads or any other site! Stop stealing people's work!**

“I’m leaving and that’s final!” Octavia yelled over her shoulder and angrily pushed her keys in her pocket.

Bellamy spluttered behind her. “But there will be _boys_ ; you can’t go!”

“For God’s sake, Bell, I’m eighteen and the boys you’re so worried about have been my friends for _years_ now.”

He scoffed but before he could protest further, the door closed in his face with a slam.

Frowning even harder, he tossed his jacket on.

No way was he leaving his sister to go to some party all by herself.

Not when that Jasper guy was there and giving his baby sister the _look_.

Bellamy was a guy and he knew what that look meant.

But not on his watch.

Nuh-uh.

-

“I’m pretty sure I saw something move _right there_.” Jasper pointed with his free hand – the other balancing the candy bowl – and Clarke looked through the window to the place he was pointing at.

“I don’t see anything.”

His face fell and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, we haven’t even started the movie yet.” She nudged him towards the living room at the same time Monty’s shout for them to get there reached them.

Jasper looked out of the window again and reluctantly went to sit on the couch.

The movie started – one of the many _Saw_ sequels – with a click of the remote sitting in Raven’s hand and Octavia nestled close to the other side of Jasper.

Between Finn and Octavia’s running commentary, Monty’s spot on predictions for the plot and Clarke’s own bemoaning comments about the inaccuracy about all of the wounds, combined with Raven’s dry humour, it was weird that Jasper still looked over his shoulder every now and them, jumping in fright at every sound in the movie.

Jasper usually loved watching horror movies with all of them – they had the perfect system to make a scary movie into a ‘let’s see how many dumb plot holes there are’ movie.

Clarke lasted exactly fifteen minutes more of his skittishness before giving up and leaving her warm spot on the couch.

“Where are you going?” Octavia turned her gaze from the talking doll on the screen.

“To prove to Jasper that there are no monsters lurking in my front yard.”

Monty snickered and Jasper hit him with one of the pillows even as he sent Clarke a grateful embarrassed smile.

She just waved him off.

-

Okay, maybe calling it a party was an exaggeration.

And maybe Octavia hadn’t been lying to him – it really was just a small gathering for Halloween and most of the people inside the house Bellamy recognised as her classmates and friends.

Or so he could see from the bushes next to the house.

He felt weird spying on his little sister but he was worried for her, alright? Don’t judge too hard.

It was just that suddenly she wasn’t so little and Bellamy was at loss – when did _that_ happen? He still sometimes saw her as the cheerful hellion running circles around him and asking him to give her piggyback rides. And today she had told him to stop being an overprotective jackass, while rolling her eyes so hard he had been afraid they would fall off.

When did she grow up?

And where did his little cute sister disappear?

He moved around – his leg had gotten pretty numb – and the bush rustled just as the front door opened. Bellamy tried to stay still but damn, the unpleasant feeling of pins and needles was racing up his leg and his whole body was literally shaking from the discomfort of kneeling. He stopped breathing as blondie – Clarke he mentally corrected himself- looked over the yard and her gaze swept over the bushes Bellamy was hiding behind.

She was just about to close the door when he shifted and the whole bush shook. Clarke paused and flicked on the outdoor lamp. Then, closing the door behind her and taking one of the bones from a near-sitting fake skeleton, she slowly advanced.

Was she going to try and whack him with the bone?

Who does that?

She was few inches away, bone clenched in one hand when Bellamy decided to put an end to this silliness and rose from the bushes. But maybe he did it too fast because he startled Clarke who stumbled backwards, tripped over one of the smaller pumpkins and fell.

And hit her head.

Bellamy winced guiltily.

That one was going to hurt.

-

“Has anyone seen Clarke?” Finn brought over some refreshment drinks and his eyes jumped from person to person – all of them giving negative answers.

Raven paused in her task of putting a new movie in the DVD player.

“Didn’t she go out to check on something?”

Jasper froze and whispered in the suddenly silent room. “She didn’t come back from that?”

“That was quite a while ago.” Octavia pushed the blanket away from her legs and unloaded it on top of Monty.

“I told you there was something out there!” Jasper hissed at them and clenched the chips bowl protectively in front of his chest.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Raved walked over to the front door but hesitated for a moment before reaching and snagging the baseball bat sitting in the umbrella stand.

Finn raised an eyebrow at that but he followed her example and took one of the sturdier umbrellas.

Jasper’s “ _are we really going out there?_ ” went unnoticed and Monty dragged him along with the others. Octavia bravely opened the door with a nearly animalistic sound in the hopes of scaring any unwanted guests.

Raven and Finn shared a glance and raised their respective weapons – and froze in place.

“Really, O?” Bellamy deadpanned.

-

“What’s going on?” Octavia’s voice was calm and controlled and that didn’t mean anything good for Bellamy.

“Uh- Clarke fell and hit her head.”

Clarke nodded and then grimaced when the movement didn’t sit well with the pounding in her head. Damn, but that was going to bruise.

“And what are _you_ doing here?”

Bellamy stared panicky at Clarke and she had to cover her chuckle with a cough at his horrified expression. His wide scared puppy eyes got to her though and she mentally sighed, _why did she have to have a soft spot for him?_

“He wanted to surprise me.” Clarke lifted her hand and carefully touched her tender scalp. “But, well, maybe he took the idea too literally.”

Octavia still looked too sceptical and Bellamy plastered an innocent expression on his face while squeezing Clarke’s fingers in thanks.

“Bell came for you?”

“Yes, we’re kinda, uh,” Clarke took a deep breath and plunged into the deep end; she leaned into Bellamy – they had to make it look convincing. “dating.”

The bat fell from Raven’s grip and rolled down the stairs, every hallow hit echoing the feelings of the group.

“Dating?” Monty blinked. What?

Bellamy helped Clarke get to her feet and put an arm around her waist. “Dating.” He said with a conviction he wasn’t really feeling.

“Right.” Finn frowned at them.

“Oh, thank god, now let’s go watch another movie.”

Octavia turned to glare at Jasper and he pouted.

-

Later than night, while Clarke was leaning against the surprisingly comfortable frame of Bellamy’s, his hand over her shoulders, she quietly murmured against his ear.

“You owe me a dinner and a CAT scan, not necessarily in that order.”

He hid his laughter in her shoulder and ignored Octavia’s suspicious look. “I think it can be arranged.”

“Good.” She turned to watch the movie and he took a moment to admire her profile.

Maybe it was a good thing Octavia grew up.

Otherwise he wouldn’t have met Clarke.

And that would have been such a shame.


End file.
